Palomino: Un Grito de Libertad
by Lilac.Kitsune
Summary: Songfic, one shot: Megumi, Sanosuke, libertad de amar, libertad de vivir


One Shot

RK no es mío

La letra es de Duran Duran

_**Palomino** (Un grito de libertad)_

_She lays on the wall, watching the strangers drift away,  
Mid-day's ore thick with the sun of Arabia._

Megumi terminaba otro día más de trabajo. Agotada de ver heridas, pacientes. Agotada. Pensaba en él. Sí era menor que ella, apenas 19 años, pero ya era un hombre y había vivdo más de lo que muchos viven en dos vidas o más. Sanosuke había llegado a su vida cuando ya no quedaban esperanzas de enamorarse.. Al menos así siempre le habían dicho a ella. "Si no te casas joven, no tendrás a quién amar..."

- Qué estupidez- se dijo mientras se quitaba el paño que le sujetaba sus cabellos

_She surrenders her voices they gather, on the wind, talkin,  
chanting, breathing into her body...  
Yesterdays_

Un suspiro la sorprendió mirándose en el reflejo del agua. Era ella misma, su voz, sus voces. Ahí estaba lavándose para preparase a dormir. Ahí estaba sola, pero pensando en él. Era libre de amar, como era libre de trabajar y hacer su vida. No tuvo que vivir la pesadilla de casarse por conveniencia, no tuvo que vivir con alguien a quien no amaba...

Entonces, por qué estaba tan asustada, por qué estaba tan ansiosa? Tal vez pelear contra su propia tradición era ver la jaula, cuando toda la vida vivió en ella. Eso la atemorizaba. La verdad atemorizaba a cualquiera.

Se vio en el agua otra vez. Ahí estaba, bella y aún joven con mucha vida por delante. "Pensar que alguna vez quise ponerle fin", se dijo. Sus labios rojos como fruta madura, sus ojos llenos de misterio, de deseo, de vida... Ahí estaba, un grito de libertad como un Palomino corriendo libre por las praderas. Nada podía detenerla.

_Awakened beside the scent of burnt sugar - on the skin,  
Painting eyes - thick with the color she brings in  
Oh, and sure and strong when the lightning tumbles down,  
Don't you frown, everything will be in time for this evening.._

La puerta corredera casi no hizo ruido, pero ella pudo sentirla, pudo sentir su presencia. Ahí estaba en la puerta esperando. No sabía si entrar, pero ella esperaba. No eran necesarias las palabras. Sólo una suave sonrisa fue la clave. Ella era libre de amar, su piel lo pedía, su vida entera lo necesitaba. Por fin amaba libre sin ataduras.

Ahí estaba él, mirando asustado. Ahí estaba ella mirando decidida. Esa era su noche... Era su noche. Era su grito de libertad. Sus ojos ardían en deseo, ardían de felicidad, ardían como dos llamas. Dos fuegos fatuos, nada podía apagar el deseo, la libertad y su vida.

- Ahí estás, pareces un niño, pero sé que eres un hombre he de descubrirlo esta noche- murmuró sintiendo su voz como si fuera otra, lejana, dividida.

_If there's secrets she has to be party to,  
Every one of them,  
If there's heaven she gets to the heart -  
And you'll wonder..._

La tomó por la cintura sin decir palabra alguna. Buscaba con desesperación el obi del kimono de Megumi. Ahí estaba ella no lo detenía, no era necesario, quería descubrir su cuerpo, su vida, su pasión sin más. No había ataduras, no había nada que la detuviera. Era su noche...

Ayudó a Sanosuke a encontrar las amarras correctas. El obi cayó de prisa, el kimono estaba suelto, ella se abría como una flor. Era un Palomino libre, un caballo salvaje, su cabellera al viento, su cuerpo libre. Su cuerpo al descubierto.

_Why she says.. when I run out of blue,  
Help me rise instead,  
Now I can run to you.  
Why she says.. when I run out of blue,  
Give me rain instead,  
Now let me run... / (Now I can run to you...)_

Ayudó al joven a quitarse su ropa. También deseaba verlo, sentir su cuerpo duro, transpirado. Las cicatrices, los recovecos, los lunares, todo aquello que a vista de cualquiera etsaba oculto ella quería descubrirlo, sentirlo, acariciarlo. Ahí estaba su cuerpo al decubierto, el de él fundido al de ella.

Las caricias de Sanosuke aunque apasionadas, eran suaves, como quien acaricia un frágil cristal. Ella se dejaba hacer. No había prisas, pero las manos buscaban solas, aquellos puntos débiles, aquellos que daban placer y emitían placer.

Era la primera vez que se tocaban, era la primera vez que estaban juntos, pero parecía que ya hubiesen vivido 10 vidas juntos, sabían cómo tocar qué hacer, cómo fundirse en un abrazo perfecto. Ella lo tomaba como quería y el no parecía molesto, la dejaba hacer, la dejaba cabalgar libre. Ella era libre y se entregaba en besos, sabiéndolo.

_If there's secrets she has to be party to,  
Every one of them,  
If there's heaven she gets to the heart -  
And you'll know just ..._

De pronto no había límites. Ambos eran uno. Fundidos en un abrazo más allá de un abrazo, unidos en un cuerpo más allá de un cuerpo. Eran uno y no eran ninguno. Eran un alma, un espíritu. Eran la libertad, la vida, eran energía que fluía y llenaba todo espacio.

Un grito más allá los llevó de vuelta a la Tierra. Era el climax, era ella, dando un saludo a la vida. Como un Palomino que corre al viento, era libre. En su grito estaban las voces de las Diosas, estaban las voces de la Tierra y la Vida. Era libre de amar a quien quería, era libre para amarlo a él.

_Why she says.. when I run out of blue,  
Help me rise instead,  
Now I can run to you.  
Why she says.. when I run out of blue,  
Give me rain instead,  
Now let me run... / (Now I can run to you...)_

Las horas pasaban lento. El cuerpo de Megumi, aún fundido en un abrazo, descansaba al lado de Sanosuke. Dormía. Dormía el sueño de los libres.Dormía junto a la vida. Una sonrisa delataba su placer. Una sonrisa delataba que estaba viva. Viva más allá de vivir, de respirar, viva como nunca antes. Viva, porque era libre de amar a quién quisiera. Viva porque estaban juntos y ella sabía que sería sin ataduras.

"Mientras el amor dure", due la promesa hecha uno al otro.

Viva, aún cuando pensó en morir alguna vez.

_  
Hey-hey..._

_Why she says.. when I run out of blue,  
Help me rise instead,  
Now I can run to you.  
Why she says.. when I run out of blue,  
Give me rain instead,  
Now let me run... / (Now I can run to you...)_

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

_Espero les haya gustado este fic y que no haya sido muy poético o muy críptico. Escogí a Megumi, porque es una mujer independiente en un mundo en que eso estaba aún prohibido. Quise darle a ella este grito de libertad. Pero no cualquier libertad, es la libertad de amar sin ataduras, la libertad de vivir la vida como mejor plazca, la libertad de ser humana._

_Les recomiendo leer este fic con la canción puesta. Pueden conseguirla en Youtube (Duran Duran Palomino) o bajarla de e mule._

_Cariños_

_Kitsune_

_PD: La traducción de la canción_

_**Palomino**_

Ella se recuesta en el muro, viendo pasar extraños

El medio día se hace espeso con el Sol de Arabia.

Se rinde a sus voces que se reúnen en el viento, hablando,

cantando, respirando, dentro de su cuerpo

Ayeres...

Despertar al lado de el aroma a azúcar quemada- en la piel,

ojos pintados- engrosados por el color que ella trae

Oh y segura y fuerte cuando el rayo golpea

No funzas el ceño, todo estará a tiempo para esta noche...

Si hay secretos, ella ha sido parte de ellos

Cada uno de ellos

Si hay cielo, ella llega al corazón

Y te preguntas...

Por qué ella dice... Cuando se acabe el azul

Ayúdame a levantarme

Ahora puedo correr a ti

Por qué ella dice... Cuando se acabe el azul

Dame lluvia mejor

Ahora déjame correr ... (Ahora puedo correr a ti)

Si hay secretos en los que ella ha sido parte

Cada uno de ellos

Si hay cielo ella llega al corazón

Y tú sabes exactamente...

Por qué ella dice... Cuando se acabe el azul

Ayúdame a levantarme

Ahora puedo correr a ti

Por qué ella dice... Cuando se acabe el azul

Dame lluvia mejor

Ahora déjame correr ... (Ahora puedo correr a ti)

hey-hey...

Por qué ella dice... Cuando se acabe el azul

Ayúdame a levantarme

Ahora puedo correr a ti

Por qué ella dice... Cuando se acabe el azul

Dame lluvia mejor

Ahora déjame correr ... (Ahora puedo correr a ti)


End file.
